Perks of Having Handcuffs
by xKittyPetrovax3
Summary: The perks of a job requiring handcuffs. Femslash oneshot.


Femslash! If you don't like it don't read it!

Set before season 1. When Cam was still an agent.

* * *

Temperance wasn't quite how or even when she and Cam had ended up on her doorstep. Not that she was complaining, of course. She just couldn't remember anything that had happened since the first eletric touch of Cam's lips to hers at her favorite diner. All thought seemed to slip away as the passion between them quickly escaled. Still, there they were in front of her apartment door, both loathe to stop kissing even long enough for Temperance to fit her key in the lock.

Together they stumbled into the darkened apartment, still not breaking their embrace. Temparence hastily trew the locks back into place before edging them towards her bedroom. She traced her hands up and down Cam's frame, needing to feel as much of her sensual curves as possible. Her fingertips slipped down along a trim waist and she faintly registered the feel of cold, smooth steel. A brief, delicious thought managed to penatrate Temprence's haze.

When they finally inched their way inside the bedroom Temperance swiftly rounded on Cam, pushing the door closed and trapping her against it. She felt more than heard the agent moan as she took control. A fraction of second later, Temperance slapped Cam's own handcuffs around her wrists.

Cam drew her head back sharply in suprise. "What do you think you are-"

"Shh!" Temperance pressed a finger to Cam's lips to silence her. She looked deeply into rich brown eyes darkened by desire and now a hint of danger. "Just trust me. I promise it'll be worth it."

Cam raised an eyebrow but stayed silent and did not resist as Temperance reached again for her bound hands.

"Good! Now that that's settled..." Temperance stepped back just slightly, guided Cam to turn around, then raised her arms over her head to hang the cuffs on a convenietly placed door hook. Stepping close again to press their bodies flush, Temperance smoothed luxurios brown curls aside to expose the graceful sweep of Cam's neck. She lowered her lips to taste and tease sensitive skin. Her hands wrapped easily around the other woman, finding her hips and pulling their bodies impossibly closer together.

Cam breathed a hiss of pleasure at the increased contact and angled her head to allow Tempeance to explore further. Temperance eagerly complied, kissing and nibbling every inch of exposed skin. She also resumed her earlie exploration of Cam's curves, tracing her way upward to cup firm breasts. Temperance could feel the harened nipples against her plams and grinned happilly that the agent had forgoten a bra that evenening. Fellin Cam begining to stain unconsciously into her touch, she rolled the staining bods beetwen her fingertips, pinching and tugging.

Another moan rose from Cam's lips and she turned her head to meet Temperance's in a rough kiss. Tounges dueled for control untill Temperance captured Cam's bottom lip firmly beetwen her teeth and nibbled at it. Cam shuddered in pleasure and ground her ass firmly against Temperance's center.

Temperance drew away from the kiss with a knowing smirk before going back for another taste. She dropped her hands down Cam's body again. She undid the button fly with ease and slipped her hand beneath the layer of fabric. Both women moaned as he fingertips reached Cam's wetness. Temparence traced fingers up and down, ghosting across her clit with each stroke. Their hips rocked together and Temperance dipped her fingers deeper into the wet heat with each pass. Finally, she heard Cam release a needy sigh and whisper her name. "Temperance... Temperance..."

"Yesss." Temperance whispered in response, finally sliding two fingers into Cam's center.

"Temperance. Temperance! Hey, Temperance!"

BANG!

Temperance jumped into the air at the loud noise and looked around in confusion. She blinked as she realized that she was in her office and Cam was standing next to her, fist balled against the desk where she'd struck it. The look in her brown eyes was both amused and concerned as she regared Temperance. Her lips curled into a soft smirk. "Must have been some dream!"

Try as she might, Temperance couldn't prevent the blush that rose to her cheeks. She looked around frantically, trying to avoid metting knowing brown eyes. Big mistake. Instead, the glint of metal caught her eye and drew her attention the the standard issue handcuffs tucked away at Cam's side. Temperance felt her cheeks burn even hotter and buried her face in her hands before eking out her response. "You have no idea!"

Temperance missed the wide grin that flashed across Cam's face at her admission. The agent was already out of the door by the time Temperance processed her parting shot. "Oh, I have plenty of ideas! And an extra pair!"


End file.
